srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Weaponry
Mia's description for using the Shimmering Silver Spear is not the same as the article. Hers reads "Your (sic) thrust your spear at your enemy"--Acebrock 22:52, 28 June 2009 (UTC) : As it says in the article: "Some '''named' weapons have a particular message for battle instead of the generic message"''. Obviously the Shimmering Silver Spear is one of those weapons. What is the problem? Scarbrowtalk 23:41, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Slashing, Grandmaster effects As mentioned in the article, the different subskills can activate and give you a temporary MR boost during combat. Weaponry - Slashing has been tested at Grandmaster and has been observed to activate on average once every 11.26 rounds, with an average boost of 41.39 in the range of 22-59. --Hastifertalk 18:13, October 26, 2009 (UTC) : I don't see the temporary MR boost mentioned in the article, and couldn't find it in the history. Anyone know what the article said before about this? Maybe Hastifer was referring to the "non-lethal demonstration" sentence, which I believe is related to checks rather than combat. I'll possibly end up adding something of my own if there isn't any history. K!ZeRotalk 03:05, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Odd as it may be, it's not mentioned in this article at all. Even worse, it isn't in Combat either. A mechanic so well known and it's just... absent. Going off to correct it. Well seen. Scarbrowtalk 14:23, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: Nice additions by all to the 2 articles, and the scope of information. I wouldn't have thought to include all the related powers (and would have just put the info in Weaponry to start). I think this issue is adequately addressed. K!ZeRotalk 17:28, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Table changes Someone who was not logged in changed the table of MR bonuses originally added by Octarinemage so that instead of showing the amount by which the MR bonus goes up with each new level, it shows the total bonus given (the sum of the incremental amounts originally showed). Contrast and compare this version with the current version (at this writing) to see the difference. They also made some formatting changes to the table which strike me as a big improvement, but I'm concerned with changing the actual meaning of the numbers like this. I'm also wondering how consistent this is with similar tables for other skills -- are they all being changed like this, or only this one? Or were the others like this already? At the very least, if we're keeping the numbers as they are now, I think we should at least change the heading of that table column to say "Total Bonus" instead of just "Bonus", for the sake of clarity. — Young Ned (talk) 04:42, December 29, 2009 (UTC) : Hi Young Ned, I examined the changes to the table. I did a comparison with Unarmed Combat, and noticed the changes by the anonymous user paralleled the progression represented on that page much more closely. The changes can be considered an improvement to the table because it is now consistent with the other skill page, although it isn't normally advisable for an anonymous user to make these kinds of changes. I would suggest preserving the code for the old table on this talk page for reference (which I will go ahead and do). I picked up this practice from Hastifer, and though it's not exactly required because the code is preserved in the history, I still feel better about doing that whenever there's a major formatting change. --Wetheril (talk) 10:31, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :: Very cool -- thanks for doing the research, Wetheril. 8-) — Young Ned (talk) 11:41, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::: Well done, Wetheril. I had my doubts (I even thought to add this table alongside the current one) but it's better the way it is now. Scarbrowtalk 13:20, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Old Table (Preserved, as of 06:37, August 25, 2009 Octarinemage) --Wetheril (talk) 10:37, December 31, 2009 (UTC) level 100 achieved; skill xp goes where? When a weaponry subskill or any other skill (or a power for that matter) is upgraded to legendary(100), what happens to the xp that would have gone to that skill? Does it disipate, and you lose it, or does it get divided other skills/general xp instead? :Neither. You continue to earn XP to that skill, you just can't use it (at least not at this time). --Shadowblack 15:03, May 4, 2012 (UTC)